For alpine touring skis specially designed alpine touring bindings are provided. An alpine touring binding is a specialized ski binding with a releasable lock-down heel that may be used for ski touring and backcountry skiing.
During ascent, the skis may be fitted with self-adhesive plush skins to prevent slipping backwards. Thereby, the heels in the ski binding are released to allow moving step by step up the hill. The heels of the ski binding may be fitted with manually adjustable steps to maintain the soles of the ski boots preferably horizontal on a steep climb. When descending, the heels may be fixed with the alpine tour binding to the ski, so that the soles of the boots are parallel to the ski. Descent is then possible by conventional downhill skiing technique.
AT 404 799 B describes a cross-country ski binding suitable for ascent and descent and having a double joint mechanism. The double joint mechanism provides a kinematic that is similar to a natural walking movement. The shoe is connected via a joint located in the vicinity of the shoe tip to a rocker which in turn is mounted in a movable manner on a bearing block with the ski. The bearing block is located in a vicinity of the ball of the foot. A stopper prevents the tilting of the shoe tip in an ascending position and in a descending position.